


This One's Different

by BlueMoonVonIdaho



Series: Snapshots from the Spiral [2]
Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: (though it was a close call), Boochbeard's Big Mouth, Gen, I wrote this instead of working on my actual Pirate101 fic, No Averys were harmed prior to the writing of this fic, The Pirate is mentioned but does not actually appear, it's a crime that Boochbeard and Avery claim to be friends but never interact so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonVonIdaho/pseuds/BlueMoonVonIdaho
Summary: Gandry has a few things to say about Avery using teenagers as his negotiators/scapegoats. Particularly when said teenagers are destined to save the Spiral from the Armada.





	This One's Different

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no point to this other than I imagined Gandry standing on Avery's desk and yelling up at him and the idea wouldn't stop following me until I wrote it.

“You did _what!?”_  


Captain Horace Avery held back a sigh at the outraged tone. At any other time, the sight might have inspired a chuckle from him—even standing on top of his desk, drawn up to his full height, Mr. Gandry was still too short to look down on the old captain. At the moment, however, Avery was hardly in a jovial mood.  


“I hire pirates for dangerous jobs all the time,” he pointed out, carefully moving his inkwell away from the Monkey’s heel. “It’s part and parcel of the trade.”  


Gandry didn’t look appeased. Avery held back another sigh. Monquistan tempers were nothing to be trifled with, but soothing Gandry was often as simple as brushing down a few ruffled feathers. Much like a certain pirate captain…  


His mood soured further at his unwitting comparison of Gandry with the young pirate who had stormed into his office earlier that day. She hadn’t been so easily pacified this time, either, and there was a nasty gouge in the varnish of his desk to prove it. If he hadn’t realized that Fin had double-crossed him, _again…_  


He really did need to stop giving the Shark second chances every time he came crawling back.  


“Now, now, let’s all calm down,” Boochbeard suggested, blissfully ignorant of the murderous look his first mate was shooting at Avery. “Sounds to me like everything worked out in the end.”  


“That is not the point!” Gandry’s Polarian accent always grew thicker when he was really angry, and right now Avery was having trouble picking out vowels amid his heavy consonants. “What kind of captain sends a teenager to perform diplomatic negotiations with Monquista? Were you trying to get her killed?”  


Well, possibly, but Avery certainly didn’t plan on saying that out loud. Of course he’d never trust a real political negotiation to an inexperienced young captain—he’d have sent one of his trusted associates instead. But the lie had served its purpose. The girl and her crew had sailed off to Monquista, where they’d no doubt offend someone important in short order and earn themselves a one-way trip to a prison cell. They’d be out of sight, out of mind, and most importantly, the perfect scapegoats to distract the rest of Skull Island while he looked into finding the rest of the map.  


The heart attack he’d had when he learned the treaty had somehow been signed…  


Boochbeard, oblivious as ever, gave his first mate a pat on the back that nearly knocked him off the desk. “Now, what have I told ye? She’s a natural! She’ll be fighting those clockworks off before ye know it! A few silly Monkeys aren’t going to be able to stop her. Uh, no offense.”  


In a tone that suggested this wasn’t the first time they’d had this argument, Gandry replied, “I don’t think this is the kind of thing we should leave to chance! The Armada is getting more powerful every day! Even someone like her can’t fight all of them!”  


Avery couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. Certainly, the pirate they were discussing was more capable than he’d originally anticipated, but her? Fight the Armada? The Monkey had to be joking.  
“Are we talking about the same pirate?” he chortled. “The one who came to me looking to hide from the Armada? You honestly expect her to…”  


His laughter and his sentence trailed off as he realized two things. One, neither Boochbeard nor Gandry was laughing. Two, both pirates suddenly looked incredibly guilty, as though they had just let slip something they shouldn’t have.  


“Come to think of it, why are you so interested in this particular pirate? You went to an awful lot of trouble to break her out of that prison ship, as I recall.”  


Both of his fellow pirates stayed quiet. Too quiet.  


Avery looked back and forth between them with increasing incredulity. “You actually believe she’s going to be a threat to the Armada.” It wasn’t a question.  


“Er…” Boochbeard adjusted his hat for the umpteenth time in the last two minutes.  


“Well, there is no point trying to keep it from him now,” Gandry shot a withering look at Boochbeard. Boochbeard didn’t look too withered. He was probably used to those looks by now, Avery thought with quiet amusement.  


Fixing his face into the stern look he usually reserved for any associates who tried to cheat him, he said “I want to hear the whole story.” Knowing Boochbeard, it would be some odd combination of bizarre and idiosyncratic that only just managed to stay within the bounds of reality.  


Boochbeard, for his part, settled down in a chair that creaked alarmingly under his solid frame. He kicked his booted feet up onto a nearby table, ignoring Avery’s pained wince. It had cost him a small fortune to have that table smuggled out of MooShu.  


“See, it all started with this fellow called the Maestro…”

**Author's Note:**

> A few headcanons:  
> -Avery never expected the pirate to actually get the treaty signed; the diplomatic mission was just an elaborate Uriah gambit to get them out of the way while he profited off Gunn's piece of the map.  
> -Avery doesn't know about Boochbeard and Gandry's encounter with the Maestro when he sends the pirate to Monquista. He does know by the time the pirate returns from their first trip to Valencia.


End file.
